Céu
by Chizuu
Summary: Dois jovens estudantes. Uma tarde de primavera tranqüila e perfeita. Uma missão inesperada os separa de forma indesejada, fazendo um sentir a falta do outro, inconcientemente despertando sentimentos. [HitsuHina]
1. Dedicação

Esta é minha primeira fic aqui. Tenho inúmeros projetos a publicar, mas eu amaria que a primeira delas fosse um HitsuHina. Sou simplesmente apaixonada por este casal! E quem não é, não é mesmo? xD A princípio a fic terá 4 capítulos. E não irá demorar muito para que entendam o título xD Já que é a primeira vez que publico algo aqui provavelmente cometi alguns (muitos) erros, peço então que me avisem o.o Bom, então vou parar de enrolar e deixá-los ler xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. Dedicação**

Andava Hinamori de volta ao Rukongai, perdida em pensamentos abaixo de pétalas de cerejeira, que marcava um novo semestre... Já fazia anos que ela havia ingressado na Academia, Shinigami, mas mesmo assim faltava anos para terminar. O que não faria diferença, já que o tempo, quando se está na Soul Society passa incrivelmente rápido, e parece interminável.

"Oe! Hinamori" berrou uma voz muito conhecida ao longe.

Acordando de seus sonhos, a garota olhou para frente e viu um rosto na qual gostava muito, seu amigo de infância.

"Shiro-chan!" Respondeu ela com um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

Era isso... O motivo pela qual andava triste ultimamente era ele. Em breve Hinamori iria se formar. Suas tarefas têm ficado mais pesadas e exigido demais dela. Ela quase não tinha tempo para seu laser quando ficava em casa. E agoura seu amigo entrara na Academia também, só teria tempo de vê-lo nos intervalos e nas poucas aulas que tinham juntos. E depois que se formasse provavelmente teria menos tempo ainda, já que planejava ingressar direto no gobantai.

"Eu já lhe disse para não me chamar assim" dizia Hitsugaya enquanto caminhava tranqüilo em direção a amiga.

A todo canto pessoas olhavam a dupla. Hinamori Momo é uma das garotas que passou com nota máxima em todos os exames nos últimos anos. E Hitsugaya Toushirou é o garoto gênio, que também ingressou com nota máxima e tem sido o melhor aluno da turma especial. Eram duas figuras ilustres.

Mas ambos ignoravam toda essa atenção. Apesar de se orgulharem de seus fabulosos poderes, não gostavam de ser um destaque.

"Eu disse que pararei de lhe chamar assim apenas quando se graduar!" Dizia ela.

"Você não tem aula mais tarde? Por que está voltando?" perguntou ele indiferente como sempre.

"A nossa turma foi liberada a tarde para fazer uma noite inteira de guarda na barreira!" Dizia Hinamori feliz "mas e você? Não tinha aula à tarde também?".

"Fui liberado das aulas de Kidou de hoje, são revisões e o professor disse que eu não precisava".

"Incrível Shiro-chan! Eu nunca fui liberada das aulas de kidou...".

"Ao contrário, você era muitas vezes liberada, mas sempre ia fazer uma aula extra...".

E assim foram conversado até chegarem em casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shiro-chan, você quer suco de melancia?" Disse Hinamori do nada.

Ambos estavam sentados na sacada de sua casa, rodeados de livros. Pilhas que eles já leram, pilhas que eles vão ler, livros para pesquisa, livros que não eram úteis naquele momento.

"Pode ser" Respondeu ele entretido na leitura.

Hinamori entrou na casa e sumiu no portal para a cozinha. Hitsugaya largou o livro que estava lendo ao seu lado. Ele se interessava pela leitura, mas o que estava lendo era o conteúdo de sua amiga, ou seja, muito avançado. Mas ele entendia tudo perfeitamente.

Ele olhou para o céu. Tinha a visão mais bonita do céu de toda a Soul Society. E concordava, era lindo. Debaixo deste céu ele viveu (_ou morreu xD_) seus momentos mais felizes, ao lado sempre de Hinamori.

_PUF! CRACK!_

A paz foi quebrada então por um barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão e vidro se espatifando. Acostumado, Hitsugaya apenas aguardou os pedidos de desculpa de Hinamori, pois ela freqüentemente fazia isso. Mas nada aconteceu.

Estranhando, levantou-se e foi à cozinha ver o que havia acontecido,

Hinamori estava ali, caída no chão. Cacos de vidro e suco espalhados por tudo quanto é lado. A bandeja tocada no chão e os cabelos da garota se encharcando. Caída no chão, dava para ver as ataduras do braço que ela tentava esconder, os machucados no pescoço, os arranhões quase cicatrizados do joelho e pernas cobertos de band-aid.

A garota andara se esforçando muito nos últimos dias. Treinava para ser a melhor, tudo em busca de seu sonho de entrar no gobantai. Nos últimos quatro dias ele ia dormir e Hinamori ainda estava treinando, quando acordava lá estava ela já.

Hitsugaya pegou-a no colo (com um tanto de esforço), e a levou até seu quarto. Mesmo estando sozinhos em casa, ele corava e sabia disso. Com esforço abriu a porta com o pé e teve uma surpresa quando viu o que tinha dentro.

Revelou um quarto organizado, um futon pronto para dormir, lençóis dobrados, roupas organizadas, livros amontoados, simplesmente tudo impecável. Exatamente da mesma forma que ele próprio deixara a quatro dias atrás. Vendo o trabalho duro da amiga, havia ele deixado tudo preparado para ela dormir. Quatro dias depois ele retorna e encontra o quarto intacto. Isso significava que a quatro noites a garota não dormia.

"Idiota! Eu lhe disse para não se esforçar tanto!" Disse ele em voz baixa e a colocando sobre o futon.

Era recém início da tarde, a comida do almoço ainda não tinha descido. Sem saber o que fazer já que não havia companhia para explicar a matéria avançada, ele abriu a janela do quarto e ficou a fitar aquele lindo céu azul.

Sentou-se ao lado da garota, sentindo a doce brisa bater em seu rosto, movimentar seus cabelos e fazerem as finas cortinas dançarem ao calor do sol. Ouvia-se apenas os passarinhos cantando, às vezes umas galinhas cacarejavam e os cavalo relinchavam. Aquele tempo deixava até mesmo os gatos e cachorros inúmeros que vagavam por ali com preguiça. O sol confortante e a doce brisa combinada à paisagem simples e bela do Rukongai era algo sem valor, e a pessoa com quem mais gostaria de estar tomando um suco de melancia e apreciar todo esse clima, estava descansando e não tinha previsão que voltasse a sorrir. Mas ver aquele rosto doce e angelical dormindo, seria algo que ele não trocava nem por todas as melancias do mundo.

Olhou o quarto ao redor, tudo parecia tão... bonito com aquele sol banhando o quarto. Freou os olhos então nos livros. Numa das lombadas dos livros dizia "Guia Básico de Kidou de Cura".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gobantai: 5° Esquadrão

**Comentários Inúteis:** Então xx Vou incomodar mais um pouquinho xD Eu sei, eu sei, ficou incrivelmente curto o primeiro capítulo... O próximo é o dobro para compensar este xD Um capítulo calmo e tranqüilo... Ainda não começou a parte "aventura" como foi classificado xD

Sempre ficamos pensando, será que gostaram? Será que fiz tudo certo? Será que vão querer me matar? xx Então respondam a todas as minhas perguntas clicando no botãozinho roxo ali abaixo, ok? çç

Prometo trazer o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, ele está praticamente pronto, falta alguns acréscimos de última hora e a revisão básica xD Breve breve estará aqui!

Ah! Um MUITO obrigada a todos que estão a dias colocando a faca no meu pescoço para mim upar logo X Em especial a Sapita que morreu digitando hoje depois de me ajudar em Química, e ainda veio REdigitar TUDO, porque com DOIS computadores nenhum deles abre disquete (u.u#). Ao tradutor on-line que vem ajudando há tempos já, e a Kisara que foi me ensinou a mexer aqui \o Ou seja, se estiver algo errado a culpa é dela!

**Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui \o/**


	2. Do Beijo à Morte

Olá de novo :D Então sem muita demora trago o segundo capítulo o.o' Espero que não me matem por ele xx O título ao contrário do outro está um pouco... forte? O.õ Então xD Mudamos agora drasticamente o estilo da história o.o E alongamos bastante ela xDD Ok ok.. podem ler

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Do beijo à Morte**

Hinamori acordou. Alguma coisa chamava por seu nome. Olhou pela janela em busca de sua localização no tempo. Era noite... Aos poucos foi lembrando. Estava fazendo suco após o almoço quando seus machucados começaram a reclamar do esforço em forma de dor, e o cansaço, aproveitando a brecha, dominou sua mente fazendo-a apagar.

Parou por um instante para pensar. Foi quando sentiu o cheiro leve e suave, quase como um perfume, de melancia vindo de seus cabelos. Desesperada olhou ao seu redor, o garoto gênio estava ali, deitado e rodeado de livros muito avançados. Livros que até mesmo ela estava tendo dificuldades para entender.

Com um sorriso no rosto a garota levantou com a intenção de arrumar os livros que o próprio amigo arrumara com tanto empenho. Ao fixar o pé no chão parou intuitivamente para sentir a dor de suas feridas na perna, esperar a dor passar e arranjar forças para continuar andando. Mas não aconteceu, o pé fixou-se ao chão como se ele estivesse novo. Arriscou levantar o corpo todo, então o joelho não tremia.

Assustada, levou a mão à boca, foi quando percebeu que seus braços não mais possuíam tala. E ele estava novinho, como se nunca tivesse feito sequer algum arranhão...

Olhou então um de seus livros na qual Hitsugaya havia dormido lendo. Era o livro da aula de Kidous de cura. Livros que pegara na biblioteca do yonbantai justamente para curar seus próprios ferimentos. Infelizmente ainda não tinha tido tempo para praticá-los. E então, o garoto prodígio consegue realizar aquilo em... Que horas eram?

"Vamos Rukia, ela já deve ter ido, assim vamos nos atrasar!" Ouviu-se do lado de fora uma voz conhecida.

"Calado! Eu sinto a reiatsu dela!" Falou outra voz menos conhecida.

Hinamori saltou para a janela, os dois haviam vindo buscá-la, ela conseguiria chegar a tempo no treinamento!

"Abarai-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Berrou ela pela janela "Já estou indo!".

Rapidamente colocou seu uniforme escolar, colocou sua katana nas costas e rumou a saída do quarto. Parou antes de sair. Voltou até a metade, onde se encontrava Hitsugaya. Deu um beijo de agradecimento em sua testa e saiu correndo.

"Desculpe a demora!" Dizia ela fechando a porta da casa "a quanto tempo estão aqui?"

"Estou a dez minutos ouvindo esta gritona berrar por você" disse Renji em tom de provocação à Rukia.

"Quem é a gritona?! Bom, _eu_ estava certa, ela ainda estava em casa. Consigo sentir reiatsus melhor que você" Falou Rukia em tom de ameaça.

"Err... me desculpem por fazê-los esperarem tanto..." Inclinou-se Hinamori.

"Não se preocupe com isso Hinamori-san" Respondeu Rukia de forma amigável, revelando uma face completamente inversa ao que mostrava a milésimos atrás à Renji.

Começaram a andar em direção a Seretei. Ao se aproximarem da academia perceberam que o local estava bastante movimentado. Havia realmente muitas pessoas para aquela hora da noite.

"Agora pensando nisso..." iniciou Renji "o que você está fazendo aqui?" Apontou para Rukia "Não era apenas a classe especial que iria para a barreira?".

"Idiota! Você não prestou atenção no que o professor disse? Todas as turmas no nosso ano vão para a barreira!" Respondeu Rukia em seu tom habitual mandão.

"Aliás, amanhã receberemos reforços de outros anos" comentou Hinamori.

Renji já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia se sentido idiota no caminho de sua casa até a academia. Como poderia elas saberem mais que ele?

"Atenção! Turma que entrará na barreira organizem seus grupos! Vamos entrar em alguns segundos!" Ecoou a voz de Hisagi Shuuhei diante os alunos.

"Onde está o..."

"Hinamori-kun! Abarai-san! Kuchiki-san! Me esperem!" Disse Kira vindo ao longe, abanando e suando, com medo de perder seu grupo.

"Todos prontos?" Ecoou novamente a voz de Hisagi.

"Sim!" Disse em coro todos os alunos ali presentes.

Então apareceu à frente de todos um portal que até então não estava ali. Ninguém sabia se estava preparado para enfrentar o que estaria por vir depois da porta, que se abria lentamente, revelando torres escuras e permitindo aos grupos de estudantes passarem, e, assim que o último entrou, rapidamente as portas se fecharam e o portal enorme sumira novamente, tão misteriosamente quanto quando apareceu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya abriu os olhos num susto. A sua frente o futon na qual Hinamori estivera momentos atrás estava dobrado e a roupa guardada no armário aberto, revelando a ausência do uniforme da Academia. Na pressa, provavelmente, a garota esquecera de fechar.

Ainda estava escuro o quarto, levantou-se e reparou que os livros na qual estava lendo estavam organizados novamente. Intuitivamente ergueu a mão a testa, não sabia o porquê mas tinha alguma coisa ali que o deixava feliz.

A janela estava aberta, por ela entrava o sereno da madrugada, frio e aconchegante, pelo menos para ele. Mas aquele não era seu quarto, então foi em intenção de fechar a janela. Breve amanheceria, já era visível o laranja ao horizonte. Outra coisa que gostava daquele céu é que de onde morava se podia ver o nascer o pôr-do-sol. Cada dia novas belezas.

Fechou a janela e foi então ao seu próprio quarto. Hoje sua turma teria uma atividade especial, eles iriam ter que chegar antes do sol se revelar completamente. Ele não fazia idéia do que era a tal atividade, mas era necessário levar a katana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dividam seu grupo em dois" Falava Hisagi para os muitos alunos ali presentes "Dois fiquem de guarda nas portas e dois entrem para explorar!".

"Acho melhor Abarai-kun e Kira-kun ficarem do lado de fora, já que eles têm melhores habilidades com a espada" Dizia Hinamori séria aos companheiros.

"Isso, Hinamori-san e eu somos mais habilidosas em kidous, o que nos dará vantagem lá dentro" Concordava Rukia pensativa "Nossa retaguarda estará melhor protegida assim..."

"Certo!" Falaram os quatro e rumaram cada um a sua posição. Estavam num local em que muitos hollows costumavam aparecer em massa. Era tudo cinza e preto, apenas os aprendizes de shinigami ousavam colorir com seus uniformes.

Um pequeno grupo foi para um dos lados e acharam cavernas espalhadas, suas aberturas rumavam ao subsolo. Precisava-se buscar algo lá dentro, mas os hollows avançavam muito rapidamente, então alguém tinha que ficar de guarda.

Rukia e Hinamori adentraram naquele lugar. Era escuro, úmido, frio. Quanto mais longe iam, mais escuro. Era estranho pois o interior não era natural, era semelhante a uma parede de pedras. O chão era liso, e as poças o deixavam escorregadio. As duas iam submergindo com a respiração presa, cuidando os lados, sem saber o que viria a seguir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A área guardava importantes informações para a Seretei, usamos aquele local pois seria difícil de alguém achar aquelas informações. Mas de alguma forma os Hollows conseguiram invadir aquele local. Temos uma equipe já trabalhando na recuperação dos documentos na área 107B. O nosso trabalho será dar suporte a turma especial 32 que está cuidando deste local" Informou o responsável pela operação na turma especial 13.

Hitsugaya apenas observava. Tinha certeza de que a turma de Hinamori era a Classe especial 32. Então era essa a missão especial... Mas algo ainda não estava bem claro naquela história toda...

"Por que estão mandando os alunos da academia fazer isso ao invés dos shinigamis já formados?" Perguntou o garoto ao responsável.

"Todas as unidades já estão em alguma das áreas. Foi uma invasão em massa pelos Hollows". Explicou o outro.

Algo realmente estava estranho! Definitivamente hollows não eram tão inteligentes a ponto de invadirem um local secreto... E ainda por cima criado através dos mais altos níveis de kidous... Ou teriam eles aprendido a esconder sua presença? "_Impossível"_, pensou dando um suspiro.

O garoto olhou para traz, o sol já estava quase todo visível por trás das árvores do jardim da academia. Daquele local não era possível visualizar o céu todo. E não parecia ser a mesma coisa de sua sacada... Parecia ser outro céu.

Pela incontável vez aquele dia, um portal surgiu diante um grupo tanto de shinigamis, quanto de shinigamis aprendizes. Este revelando um local escuro, sujo, de aparência cavernosa. Era simplesmente medonho. Não parecia haver vida ali, mas bastava adentrar no portal que se deparava com inúmeras lutas, kidous sendo lançados para tudo que é lado, hollows sendo destruídos e ao mesmo tempo surgindo mais. Parecia inacabável!

"_Porque mesmo eu resolvi fazer isso?"_ Pensava Hitsugaya com um ar de desanimo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegaram as duas num local sem saída. E estava tudo incrivelmente escuro. Mau se podia enxergar o que havia centímetros a frente delas.

"Kuchiki-san? Você está bem?" Perguntou Hinamori apalpando a parede que achara, em busca de apoio e direção.

"Sim... E vocIAAAAAUU!" Ouviu-se um barulho. Rukia havia caído no chão liso e frio do local. "Achei uma porta aqui...".

Hinamori tinha acabado de dar uma apalpada em falso também. Assim como a amiga, achara uma porta. Intuitivamente ambas deram passos pata trás até que encontraram suas costas, ergueram suas mãos e apontaram para onde supostamente estariam as portas.

"Kunrinshayo! Hinikunokamen banshou habataki hito no na wo kansu monoyo!" Repetia as duas, concentradas, aos poucos uma bola de reiatsu foi se criando nas palmas de suas mãos "Shounetsu to souran umihedate sakamaki minami e to susume wo susumeyo! Hadou no Sanjuuichi! Shakkahou!".

As bolas de reiatsu flamejantes voaram porta adentro, por alguns poucos instantes, iluminando tudo a volta.

"UAAAAARG!" Ouve-se um rugido vindo do lado de Hinamori. Então naquele escuro indistinguível enxerga-se uma máscara hollow que parecia brilhar na escuridão de tão branca. Hinamori preparou-se para lutar, procurando a suas costas o cabo de sua katana, mas Rukia segurou seu braço, puchou e falou num tom quase de desespero:

"Estamos em desvantagem aqui! O local é estreito e não temos nem 10 de visibilidade!".

Concordando mentalmente que a situação estava desfavorável, deixou ser levada pelo outro caminho, tão escuro quanto o que estavam momentos antes. Agora o chão começava a ficar irregular, e as paredes pouco a pouco perdiam a textura, iam ficando naturais. Atrás delas se ouvia os passos e os rugidos do hollow. Ele estava perto, e estava perseguindo as duas, cada vez mais perto, já se podia ver rastro de sua máscara, e ficava maior.

Então o chão some.

As duas sentiram cair, mas não sabiam onde iriam parar, não viam absolutamente nada ao seu redor. Não sabiam se estavam de olhos abertos ou fechados. A confirmação veio a seguir quando novamente aquela máscara vinha atrás delas, aparentemente ele também não enxergava muito e caiu no mesmo buraco que elas, ou seja, o buraco era grande.

Rukia fechou os olhos e virou para baixo, ergueu as mãos a fim de evitar quebrar a cabeça em qualquer que seja o fundo daquela coisa, _"se é que isso vai ter fundo um dia"_, pensou. Um ruído conhecido quebrou o silêncio, alguma coisa MUITO pesada havia caído na água. Seria o hollow?

Até que sentiu água passar por seus dedos, em seguida seu corpo todo mergulhar em águas escuras e muito, muito frias. Desesperada pois a queda não a permitiu respirar, tentou nadar em direção a superfície. Quando suas narinas sentiram o oxigênio invadir novamente o cérebro, ela experimentou abrir os olhos. Acima de sua cabeça havia, beeeeem lá encima, um céu estrelado, sem nuvens.

Por um momento esqueceu onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Observava as estrelas como se á tempos não visse uma. Alias, a quanto tempo estavam no escuro? O céu daquele lugar era cinza, um pequeno círculo cinza com pontinhos brancos bem ao alto. Pelo tamanho minúsculo do buraco, ela estava muito abaixo da superfície.

Um rugido ecoou naquele lugar, pequenas gotas pingaram no rosto da garota. _"Céus! Hollows sabem boiar!"_ Pensou. De fato, ela não sabia a profundidade da água, mas quando caíra havia mergulhado uma boa profundidade e não achara o chão. E pelo tempo que demorou ao Hollow voltar à superfície, era bem fundo.

Assustada nadou ao lado oposto ao que sentiu as gotas. E mais gotas a perseguiam. Ele estava longe, mas estava confuso, provavelmente se afogando e batendo as mãos, procurando o inimigo que o fizera ficar mergulhado. _"Hollows costumam ser mais inteligentes..."_ Pensou ela, não sabia se com desapontamento ou feliz pela vantagem.

Aos poucos começou a ficar desesperada, não achava nunca a parede daquele lugar. E se estivessem num lençol d'água? Estaria ela nadando para longe? Perplexa com a idéia de se perder eternamente no subsolo parou e começou a entrar em pânico. Como ela sairia dali? Ela certamente não conseguiria subir até o topo do buraco, então lhe restavam três alternativas, morrer pelo Hollow, morrer asfixiada seguindo em direção ao lençol, ou morrer de hipotermia. _"Um fim perfeito..."_. Não veria mais ninguém, não poderia mais fazer nada do que havia feito, não voltaria a escola, não veria mais seus amigos, estaria eternamente no escuro! Ela não conseguiria, era demais para a mente humana, são suportaria isso!

"Hadou no sanjuuichi! Shakkahou!".

Fogo surge em frente aos seus olhos, uma parede de fogo, aparentemente queimando palha. Rukia olha para traz, o fogo contornava toda água. Era enorme o local, era redondo, e agora que tudo estava iluminado, podia ver, um tanto distante, Hinamori com o punho erguido, já fora da água, apontando para o hollow, protegida pela parede de chamas que estava entre eles.

"Kunrinshayo! Hinikunokamen banshou habataki hito no na wo kansu monoyo! Shinri to sessei tsumi shiranu yume no kabe ni tsume wo tateyo! Hadou no sanjuusan!**Soukatsui!" Disse Hinamori ao ****mostro a sua frente, Projeteis azuis saíram da palma de sua mão aberta e atingiram o hollow, causando uma grande explosão e fazendo o hollow afundar na água.**

**A garota cai no chão, suspirando de alívio, conseguira derrotar um dos hollows mais difíceis de sua vida (****_até então_**

Ergueu a cabeça a procura da amiga, ela estava do outro lado da margem, molhando o fogo a sua frente para poder passar ao solo firme. Acima de suas cabeças muitos buracos na parede, uma delas na qual as duas foram parar ali, e uma escada feita na própria terra da caverna que ligava a cada uma das aberturas e acabava no buraco no céu. Ambas encararam os longíquios olhares e rumaram ao início da escadaria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya cortou a cabeça de um hollow com sua katana pela enésima vez dês de que entrara naquele maldito portal. _"De onde vem tantos hollows?!"_

Sozinho ele cortava mais cabeças do que os alunos de níveis superiores ao seu. Mas não ligava a isso, queria saber onde estava Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-san! O que faz aqui?".

O jovem olhou para seu lado. Conhecia a cabeleira loira e os olhos azuis.

"Minha classe está dando suporte a sua" Disse indiferente voltando sua atenção ao hollow a sua frente. "Aliás, onde está Hinamori?".

"Já faz umas quatro horas ela adentrou na caverna. Ainda não faço idéia do por que a demora..." Respondeu Kira se defendendo de um cero.

"O QUÊ?" Hitsugaya esqueceu completamente os milhares de hollows a sua volta. A amiga estava a quatro horas dentro daquele lugar úmido e frio? Isso era motivo mais do que suficiente para ficar preocupado.

Kira assustou-se com o berro do pequeno garoto, ele expressava fúria no rosto, podia sentir sua reiatsu subindo pouco a pouco. Mas a distração lhe custou caro, o hollow o tocou longe do local onde estava de guarda, levando consigo Renji que estava no caminho do vôo, deixando os hollows passarem pelo portal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comentários Inúteis:** Então... Assim encerro o segundo capítulo... Exatamente como o título sugere, chegamos ao fim da calmaria. Achei muito poético chamar "De um beijo à Morte" para o capítulo que começa a aventura, mas não tive coragem de mudar x3

Anyway... Começamos a parte da aventura. Neste capítulo temos algumas ironias com os pensamentos de Rukia. Simplesmente não resisti colocá-los xDD

Ah sim! Antes que me toquem tomates, também sou uma grande admiradora das forças de Rukia, mas tentei fazer o mais fiel possível a época em que narro. Lembro-me que Rukia só conseguiu atingir melhores resultados depois do treinamento com Kaien-dono, e mesmo assim tremia nas primeiras missões. Então ainda na Academia não poderia ela ser corajosa e tal... Não sei se fiz bem com isso xx Talvez... eu tenha deixado a personagem um pouco irreconhecível...

Outro porém é a própria Hinamori e o Hitsugaya. Nunca tive acesso a informações sobre como ele era na academia, e também não sei se ele entrou durante ou depois Hinamori se formar, então é uma parte incógnita isso... E... Ah! Eu tinha que fazê-lo destaque dês de os tempos escolares xD Afinal, se ele tão jovem conseguiu se tornar taichou, na Academia ele deveria continuar a ser o prodígio xD E sobre a Hinamori, eu simplesmente não agüentava mais todos fragilizarem ela xx Não que ela não seja delicada, mas sempre vejo Hinamori ser a indefesa que tem que ser protegida pois não consegue derrotar um mero hollow... Foi bem mostrado, aliás, que ela tinha uma forte personalidade. E temos o exemplo disso na própria parte em que aparece meu trio favorito da Academia. E acho que todo fã de HitsuHina sabe que Hinamori é especialista em kidous, certo? ;D

Bom, vou parando por aqui senão acabo escrevendo outro capítulo só em comentários xD Peço-lhes encarecidamente que deixem uma review aponta a katana por favor -- Preciso saber o que estão achando ou não poderei melhorar para a próxima xx

De novo obrigada a Kisara que agüentou minha burrice e me ajudou a upar (upar 3 vezes mas.. lalala xDD) o primeiro capítulo, e agora vou me esforçar para conseguir o segundo O.Ó

Go go clicar no botãozinho roxo ali embaixo 8D


	3. Sonhos

**3. Sonhos**

Agora o céu cinza e estrelado era visível a todo redor. Não faziam idéia do onde estavam, o horizonte era liso, o chão negro. Parecia um deserto em preto e branco à noite. Era horripilante e frio. Muito mais frio do que abaixo delas. A lua em alguma das direções ("_pra que lado é o norte?"_) banhava a areia e a fazia brilhar em certos pontos, e a areia refletia a luz da lua como água.

A única coisa bela naquele local era uma caixa branca esquecida no chão, que iluminava tudo ao seu redor. Não sabiam o que era, mas segundo suas informações, a missão estava completa. Chegaram ao objeto que havia de ser resgatado antes dos hollows.

Ambas olhavam para a caixa reluzente com dor nos olhos. Ali estava seu objetivo, passaram horas no escuro para encontrar uma caixa brilhosa. Tremendo de frio, sentaram-se na areia. A areia era quente, incrivelmente quente. Mergulharam as mãos na areia a fim de esquentá-las, em seguida deitaram-se no chão, tentando esquentar o resto do corpo.

"Como vamos voltar?" Disse Rukia após um tempo, embora soubesse a resposta, já que na superfície onde estavam não havia absolutamente nada.

"Pelo local de onde viemos, eu acho" Disse Hinamori com insegurança na voz. Enfrentar tudo aquilo novamente, horas no escuro, não era nada agradável. _"Se bem que agora estamos com uma caixa luminosa para nos ajudar"_.

Ficaram ambas mais algum tempo em silêncio. A areia estava incrivelmente aconchegante, aos poucos o frio foi desaparecendo e dando espaço ao cansaço. Aquela areia estava tão aconchegante, não queriam sair dali. Os músculos começavam a reclamar da missão. Não queriam passar por tudo aquilo novamente.

Rukia começou a repassar mentalmente tudo o que havia feito nessas últimas horas. Agora que parara sentia que havia inúmeros machucados em seu corpo. Olhou para os lados. Era tudo tão... no vácuo... Olhava para o buraco perplexa, ainda estava sem fôlego de tanto que havia subido.

Havia um trilha saindo daquele buraco enorme... Seria sangue? Sentou-se na areia e seguiu com os olhos o rastro vermelho. A fonte daquilo era a cintura de Hinamori.

"Hinamori-san! Está sangrando!".

Hinamori abriu os olhos, sentou-se também na areia, virou o rosto a Rukia e sorriu, como se estivesse tudo bem.

Era verdade, Hinamori havia lutado contra o hollow abaixo sozinha. Antes de entrarem na caverna, ela era uma das que obtia maior sucesso ao tentar controlar os inimigos. Ela que foi a frente para se certificar de que receberia qualquer ataque antes de Rukia. Ela que conseguiu pensar em acabar com o hollow, enquanto Rukia simplesmente... Entrava em pânico.

"Hinamori-san... você é incrível!".

"Hã? Porque diz isso Kuchiki-san?" Hinamori não entendia o porque daquele elogio repentino.

"Você... fez tudo sozinha até aqui. Incluindo destruir aquele hollow. E você foi surpreendentemente forte! Com apenas um Kidou!" Rukia olhava coma admiração a amiga. "Me desculpe por ter sido um fardo até agora"

Hinamori a fitou por alguns instantes. Não fazia sentido. Então sorriu, vendo que a outra não havia percebido.

"Não há o porque de se desculpar! Foi vendo você que me deu forças para continuar lutando! Se eu não tivesse que te proteger, já teria desistido á muito tempo".

Rukia sorriu em retribuição. Não gostava de ser a protegida, a fazia se sentir inútil. Mas foi isso que a fez ficar viva, e de fato, fez a garota a sua frente estar também.

"E então Kuchiki-san! Já sabe o que vai fazer depois que se formar?" Perguntou Hinamori sonhadora, olhando as estrelas.

Rukia olhou aquele sorriso sonhador. Fora pega de surpresa. Ainda não havia pensado que logo estaria se formando, que abandonaria esses livros, estaria livre dos professores, isso tendo que talvez seguir o seu superior, não importando sua ordem, ou talvez sendo guarda do rei ou então... Ela realmente não havia parado para pensar.

"Acho que... quero me alistar a um dos juusanbantai... É! Não pretendo ir a mais nenhum outro local, me parece ser o mais interessante lá... E você?" Respondeu Rukia incerta de suas palavras.

"Eu... também pretendo entrar a um dos juusanbantai! Vou me alistar no gobantai! Quero ser do bantai do Aizen taichou!" Respondeu Hinamori cheia de emoção. Mas em seguida foi desanimando, baixando os olhos. Agora fitava o horizonte, não mais o céu estrelado.

"O que te incomoda?" Percebeu Rukia o baixo olhar da outra.

"Hã? Nada não!" Tentou disfarçar Hinamori com um sorriso.

Rukia a fitou com cara de _não imagina, ta me achando com cara de trouxa?_, Hinamori riu, percebendo que não iria conseguir esconder.

"Sabe meu amigo Shi... Hitsugaya-kun? Ele entrou a pouco na Academia... Como somos estudantes não temos muito tempo para nos vermos, geralmente nos vemos em casa, e mesmo assim temos pouco tempo já que temos que estudar. Além do mais é muito agradável as aulas que temos juntos! E... depois que eu entrar a um bantai... Irei morar na Seretei não é mesmo?" Respondeu com um olhar distante e sonhador.

Rukia deu um sorriso com uma ponta de malícia. Já ouvira falar no jovem casal prodígio, Hitsugaya Toushirou, talvez um dos mais jovens estudantes da academia, que está em nível muito mais avançado do que sua turma. E Hinamori Momo, embora não fosse tão genial quanto o jovem, era destaque em kidous em sua classe, além de ser uma das melhores alunas, páreo com Kira Izuru _"e o idiota do Renji..."_.

"M-mas eu vou estar muito feliz quando entrar no gobantai!" Disse Hinamori novamente vendo o sorriso da outra, com rosto determinado, mas ao mesmo tempo não querendo preocupar nem fazer a amiga pensar outras coisas...

"_Afinal... Shiro-chan é... Shiro-chan! __Meu precioso amigo de infância! Não tem porque pensar que ele é meu..."_ Ao perceber o rumo que tomaria seus pensamentos parou, e corando, escondeu o rosto abraçando as pernas.

Vendo que Hinamori estava meio desconfortável com o assunto, pensou rapidamente em algo.

"Ah! Você viu que este é o último ano de Hisagi? Ele vai direto ao kyoubantai! E já está em alguma posição lá!" Rukia tentou puxar algum assunto.

"Sim! Eu fiquei tão feliz por ele! Ah! Aparentemente o Ichimaru-san deixou de ser fukutaichou do gobantai e virou taichou do sanbantai!" Falou Hinamori com um sorriso ilustrado no rosto. Sua felicidade era mais que percebível.

"Kuchiki-san, você também deve ser muito forte, é da família Kuchiki afinal" Hinamori lembrou do assunto anterior.

Foi a vez de Ruía ficar encabulada... Não tinha o porque esconder aquilo, poderia contar.

"Eu fui adotada pelo meu nii-sama. Não possuía família antes... Eu não tenho força o suficiente para dar dignidade à família Kuchiki" Ao terminar a frase deu um suspiro e começou a fitar os pés. Era algo que a tempos gostaria de falar.

Olhou para o rosto da outra, ela a via com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Mas você está se esforçando muito para ficar mais forte e honrar seu sobrenome, não é?" Perguntou Hinamori "Além do mais, você parece ter gostado de ter sido adotada! É uma boa família a Kuchiki, não?".

Rukia olhou para aquele rosto infantil e sorridente. Ela ainda não tinha pensado nisso.

"Sim!" Respondeu Rukia com um sorriso sincero.

Ambas trocaram sorrisos e olharam para o céu. Aquele lugar não era mais tão assustador, o ar não era mais tão frio, o silêncio era confortável, a visão do horizonte liso e nu era linda. A vida agora parecia tão mais simples.

As estrelas eram aconchegantes.

O chão começou a tremer. O silêncio havia sido quebrado por um urro baixinho. Rukia espiou buraco a baixo, o hollow submerso não dava sinal de que continuava vivo... Seria então...?

"Renji seu idiota!" Gritou Rukia perplexa, e antes que pudesse terminar a frase, seu maior temor havia sido confirmado. Hollows saiam de uma das aberturas, grudavam as garras nas paredes e escalavam o local.

"Hinamori-san! Há hollows invadindo o local!".

Hinamori se pos de pé em um salto, pronta a voltar a lutar. Rumou imediatamente à frente daquela caixa brilhosa, fazendo sombra a sua frente. Rukia deu um salto para traz, caindo sentada no chão. Um hollow enorme deu um salto parou em frente a Hinamori, fazendo o chão tremer. A garota sacou a espada a suas costas, estava pronta para derrotar um hollow.

Rukia querendo deixar de ser o fardo na missão, desembainhou sua katana e cortou o braço do hollow que iria socar a outra. O hollow virou para traz, reparando a presença de outro ser ali. Ergueu o outro braço para socá-la. Era um ataque frontal! Como deveria agir!? Então Hinamori surge à costa do mostro, fincando sem dó sua katana na cabeça do mesmo.

Rukia a observa tirar a katana, dar um salto para frente e pousar suavemente no chão, enquanto o hollow caia, já destruído, a sua costa.

"Ataque os hollows por traz e atinja sua cabeça" Disse Hinamori enquanto o monstro se dissolvia "Além de ser o ponto fraco deles, evitamos sofrer danos e nos impede de saber de quem é a alma".

Ela deu um sorriso. Rukia retribui com um determinado.

Mais dois hollows surgiram do buraco. _"Céus! Renji, seu idiota, o que você está fazendo?"_ Pensou Rukia ao ver mais dois monstros a sua frente.

**Em algum lugar distante dali...**

"Abarai-san! Abarai-san! Acorde! Kira-san!"

**Voltando a onde Rukia e Hinamori estavam...**

Rukia se defende com sua lâmina contra as garras do hollow, após ver que numa batalha entre forças ela perderia, deu um salto para traz, o mostro investiu contra ela e quando estava agachado a aprendiz saltou e fincou sua katana na máscara do hollow. Mas este começou a gemer de dor, fazendo Rukia cair de sua cabeça. Rapidamente antes que ele voltasse a ter consciência da luta, a garota passou sua katana em sua barriga, atravessando completamente o hollow, e fazendo este se desintegrar.

"Não ouse tocar nisso!" Falou Hinamori ao ver que o segundo iria capturar a caixa luminosa.

"O que você acha que pode fazer para me impedir?" Perguntou o hollow com sua voz ecoante virando sua cabeça para traz.

"Isso" Hinamori ergueu o dedo indicador apontando ao mostro a sua frente "Hadou no yon! Byakurai!".

Um projetéu de reiatsu saiu da ponta do dedo da garota e atinge bem na cabeça do hollow, destruindo-o.

"Hinamoris-san!" diz a voz de Rukia.

Hinamori se vira, outro hollow estava ali. _"Isso não vai acabar nunca?"._

"Jikai seyo rondanini no kuro iinu!!" Começou Hinamori desenhando um kanji no ar enquanto Rukia o tentava atingir com a katana "Ichidokushi yakiharai mizukara nodo wo kakikirugaii!!" Rukia saltou para longe da mira do kidou "Bakudou no kyo! Geki!".

O hollow se contorcia de dor, urrava, socava o ar. Rukia aproveitou e cortou o hollow verticalmente, da cabeça ao chão.

O monstro ainda não havia sumido quando outra _coisa_ saiu do buraco. Era algo negro, enorme, com muitos tentáculos, que fazia ele rastejar pelo chão de areia, não tinha rosto, mas no topo podia-se ver uma espécie de capacete branco com um chifre. Era _outro_ hollow...

Querendo acabar logo com isso, Rukia investiu contra o mostro, mas foi chicoteada com um dos tentáculos para longe, indo parar ao lado oposto da outra, tendo sua visão bloqueada pelo ser negro. Hinamori tentou um ataque por traz, mas foi chicoteada também.

"Kunrinshayo! Hinikuno..." Rukia começou, mas foi atacada na barriga, fazendo-a ajoelhar-se no chão, apertando o estômago.

"Bakudou no ichi! Sai!" Berra Hinamori de algum lugar. Por alguns instantes o Bakudou parece ter surgido efeito, os tentáculos se juntaram e o hollow pareceu imóvel, quando as estudantes iriam suspirar de alívio o demônio negro se libertou do que o prendia, atacando as duas novamente.

"O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? Nem se juntarem as reiatsu das duas poderão me vencer!" Disse o hollow, seguida de uma gargalhada que criava eco naquele local vazio.

Se mexendo pela gargalhada irritante, Rukia pode novamente encontrar o rosto de Hinamori do outro lado do hollow, elas trocaram simples olhares, e como se uma entendesse o que a luz dos olhos da outra queria dizer, agiram.

O hollow era imenso, ocupava uma área significava, mas o treinamento que ambas haviam recebido até então era maior, ainda não podiam usufruir da velocidade do shunpo, mas a velocidade que atingiam era o suficiente, assim esperavam.

Giraram em círculos à volta do hollow, mas ele não parecia dar sinal de que estava tonto.

"Vocês estão me dando tédio" Disse o hollow imóvel "Mas a reiatsu de vocês me parece tão saborosa! Não acho que vou morrer por fazer um lanchinho antes... Assim que eu devorar suas almas levo aquela maldita caixa ao chefe!".

As duas ouviram muito bem a parte _chefe_, mas tinham que se concentrar, a qualquer momento ele...

O hollow então mecheu os tentáculos, iria começar a atacar, os tentáculos faziam movimentos aleatórios de ataque, já que não podia adivinhar onde as aprendizes estavam, estava quase impossível de enxergá-las.

De um lado Rukia passou por baixo de um tentáculo, cortou o que vinha reto em sua direção, deu um salto iguinorando o seguinte, ao cair, cortou o próximo. Ao outro lado Hinamori pulou sobre um tentáculo, cortou o próximo e reciclando o movimento arrancou o seguinte...

Já não agüentando, o hollow parou de atacar, urrando de dor. Restava-lhe apenas quatro tentáculos. Irritado, uma bola de reiatsu surgiu de onde supostamente seria a cabeça do mostro. Era um cero. Apressando-se, ambas ergueram as katanas de forma que cortasse o ataque.

Hinamori ergueu a katana aguardando o cero, embora não sabia se iria para ela ou a amiga do outro lado, quando fechou os olhos da dor que acabara de sentir quando ganhou uma _tentaculada_ no corpo. Ainda nos ares, abriu os olhos e enxergou o cero indo em sua direção, indefesa apenas o recebeu e foi mais longe ainda. Caiu no chão com o corpo dolorido e queimado, estava se esgotando já.

"Hinamori!" Berrou Rukia e fez menção de ir ajudar a amiga, mas recebeu um ataque certeiro na barriga com um dos tentáculos e foi agarrada com o que estava atrás. Estava esgoelado-a, não conseguia se mexer, o que lhe agarrara era grasso o suficiente para sufocá-la e impedir de mexer seus joelhos. _"É o que recebo por ser baixinha?"_.

"Kuchiki-san!" Hinamori apoiou-se em sua katana e se pôs de pé. Com seus últimos esforços saiu correndo em direção aos tentáculos que estavam prontos para surrar-lhe.

Conseguiu fatiar o primeiro, e quando ia avançar para cortar o corpo do mostro veio um segundo atacando pelas costas, parando em outro, que lhe devolveu ao anterior, e este por fim agarrando sua cintura, de forma que não pudesse movimentar as mãos.

Com os olhos pequenos, a jovem aprendiz olhava a sua volta. Rukia lutava para se manter acordada, precisava ajudá-la! Ela iria morrer daquele jeito!

"_Antes preciso que alguém me ajude"_ pensava com raiva de si mesma por não poder fazer nada "Alguém... Salve Kuchiki-san" Falou ela quase num sussurro inaudível "Alguém me ajude! Por favor..." O primeiro rosto que veio em sua mente, naquele instante, foi de seu ídolo Aizen, aquele que já a salvara antes.

Mas não estava sendo sincera consigo mesma, quem ela realmente queria ver aquele instante não era Aizen... Nos últimos dias havia pensado em outra pessoa mais do que qualquer um, dês de que atravessara o portal, a única coisa que queria fazer era terminar logo a missão, retornar para casa e ver mais uma vez aquele rosto emburrado.

Ela não poderia acabar assim, sem agradecê-lo pela ajuda nos ferimentos, dando-lhe de despedida apenas um beijo em sua testa. Não poderia partir sem ouvir xingá-la novamente, ver seu rosto emburrado, dizer um adeus adequado, sem praticar mais ao seu lado, sem que pudesse ver sua formatura, sem que o dia que o chamasse de Hitsugaya-kun finalmente chegasse.

Sentiu uma fria lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Seus cabelos iam contra a gravidade, um frio na barriga indicava que estava caindo. Sentiu então seu corpo cair, ainda enrolada em tentáculos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comentários Inúteis:** Céus! Perdi as contas de quantas vezes reli este capítulo xD Acho que este capítulo se afastou bastante de HitsuHina... mas aguardem o último capítulo AA

Acho que deu para perceber um excesso de diálogos e a riqueza em detalhes... Originalmente este capítulo era uma apresentação cosplay, e óbvio, a primeira cena que me veio para criar a história toda xD Antes que pensem, sim eu tenho meu cosplay de Hinamori \o/

O último vai demorar um tempo não determinado para sair pois eu só escrevi o título dele x.x Ao contrário destes três que eu tinha já pronto, só faltava revisar o.o Sim eu estava enrrolando pra postar este xD – foge das pedradas -.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram até agora!! Eu fiquei muito feliz!! E cliquem no botão 'go' ali abaixo e me deixem mais feliz ainda xD


	4. Desejos Alcançados

Acho que vocês vão querer me matar no final deste capítulo... Mas em todo caso... o.o'

Tentei terminar este o mais depressa possível, não gosto de deixar coisas pendentes porque eu sei que depois não vou me lembrar de terminar xD Mas mesmo assim demorei um pouco sabe..? A vida! xD

Boa leitura :3

Em fim, chegamos ao último, uma fic curta, espero que tenham gostado até agora. Estou digitando de luvas então perdoem qualquer erro mortal meu x.x Essa não é minha primeira fic, nem a primeira que coloco na net, mas é a primeira que está sujeita a comentários e exposta a um público que adora ler. Então, a todos que já comentaram meu muito obrigada, e a você que já leu até aqui e ainda não comentou, termine de ler e aperte no botão go ali embaixo o.ó

* * *

**4. Desejos alcançados**

Sua cabeça encostara novamente na quente e aconchegante areia do local. Não sentira direito quando caiu, os tentáculos aparentemente a protegeu de uma queda brusca. Pareciam milésimos eternos aqueles. Fechara os olhos, então, após um longo tempo sentiu cair, e o tempo que demorara para cair no chão parecia ter sido quase uma vida. O que era aquilo? Uma sensação muito estranha... Essa eternidade toda que passou por seus dedos, era tudo medo de deixar de existir?

"_O que..."_ Finalmente aquilo pareceu fazer sentido... Tinha que lutar, tinha que sobreviver, tinha que realizar deus sonhos! Não poderia deixar de fazer tudo aquilo que simplesmente sonhara! Tinha que acabar de uma vez por todas com isso, voltar a sua casa e fazer aquilo que mais tinha vontade de fazer! _"Apesar de ser idiota... É o que eu mais quero neste instante"_, afinal, seu maior desejo era admirar o céu tomando suco de melancia.

"GHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

O barulho estranho tirou Hinamori de seus pensamentos. Abriu os olhos voltando à realidade, voltando a contagem normal do tempo. A sua frente, um hollow com um tentáculo cortado, urrando com todas as suas forças a dor de ter perdido mais da metade de seu corpo. _"Quem...?"_ olhou para a amiga, o tentáculo em que estava sendo sufocada também havia sido cortado, ela estava se livrando deles já no chão. Olhou ao seu redor. Ali estava o responsável por salvá-la, um garotinho baixinho, com as roupas da Academia e cabeleira branca se levantava da queda no chão que acabara de ter após cortar dois obstáculos num pulo.

"_Sh-sh- Shiro-chan!"_ Pensou segurando as lágrimas, estava ali a única pessoa que queria ver naquele instante.

Então como se toda adrenalina voltasse instantaneamente ao cérebro, abriu os braços e livrou-se do que a prendia, voltou a posição de ataque e procurou o olhar de seu amigo. Ele que também a observava deu um sorriso pelo canto da boca, admirando sua vontade de viver.

Um meio tentáculo veio na direção deles, ambos pularam por cima dele, mas o mesmo continuou girando no corpo.

"Kuchiki-san!".

Então mais um pedaço caiu, revelando atrás dele Rukia com sua lâmina erguida. Ela ofegava muito, parecia que tinha acabado de dar a volta ao mundo correndo, sua respiração era audível de longe. Ela se posicionou reta olhando ao hollow. Respirou fundo a fim de devolver o ar aos seus pulmões, olhou novamente ao hollow, desta vez com uma cara ameaçadora.

"Idiota! Você quase me matou!" Esbravejou Rukia num visível tom furioso "Vai aprender agora a nunca mais brincar com a minha vida!" ergueu o dedo indicador "Bakudou no ichi! Sai!"

O hollow que já estava fraco e quase sem forças, cedeu rapidamente desta vez, apesar de aparentar estar lutando contra o kidou, suas forças estavam no limite, não conseguia se livrar.

Rukia correu em direção ao monstro, arrancou sem dó pelo começo do tentáculo que lhe sufocara e deu um salto a fim de cravar a lâmina em sua cabeça. Então de algum lugar veio um rastro de reiatsu. Era um cero.

Rukia saltou longe, rolou na areia aconchegante, mas quando parou, pôs-se de pé novamente.

Não enxergava direito, colocou a mão a testa, havia sangue escorrendo. _"Apenas mais um para se somar aos outros muitos que consegui só nesta missão"._

Tentou focalizar a sua frente, Hitsugaya deu um salto para atacar por cima, enquanto Hinamori atacava do solo mesmo, mas um outro tentáculo misteriosamente deslizou do outro lado do corpo até onde Hitsugaya estava e o rebateu para o chão.

Hinamori desviou sua rota, deu alguns paços para trás e segurou o amigo nos braços, impedindo a queda.

Hitsugaya daquela forma, parecia uma criança indefesa, até que abriu seus olhos e viu o rosto da amiga a sua frente. Ela sorriu em vê-lo salvo e este corou estupidamente ao ver sua situação. Sentou-se no chão de costas para ela e murmurou um obrigado. Em seguida olhou para cima, buscando entender o que se passava novamente.

Hinamori buscou com seus olhos por Rukia, ela estava meio longe, tentava se manter em pé com a ajuda de sua katana. Ao virar para frente novamente, viu seu amigo a defendendo com sua lâmina, buscando parar o cero que iria em sua direção.

"Shi... ro-chan" Ela estava imóvel, como não percebeu que um cero iria atacá-la?

"Idiota! Estamos no meio de uma luta! Não olhe para os lados!" Dizia ele finalmente conseguindo cortar o cero.

Hinamori ergueu-se, deu sinal de que agora levaria mais a sério a luta e saiu em disparada. Ela contornava o hollow em busca de algum toco de tentáculo ainda no corpo do mostro. Não tardou muito encontrou um. Puxou sua lâmina e a fez penetrar no grande corte do hollow.

O hollow apenas ficou paralisado, não agüentava mais de dor, talvez tivesse escolhido que finalmente chegara sua hora. Ficou imóvel, apenas tremendo.

Rukia veio correndo ao longe, ergueu a espada e cortou o mostro horizontalmente.

Então ele tentou voltar a viver. Com uma ferida que tinha mais da metade de seu corpo cortado, ergueu o único tentáculo que lhe restou, tremulamente ia chegando perto da caixa.

"Não vou deixar!" Hinamori de um salto encravou sua lâmina no tentáculo e o firmou na suposta cabeça do hollow.

Ainda lutando com todas as suas forças para manter-se vivo, ele se sacudia, tinha que andar! Aquilo estava ficando agonizante. Ele caiu para o lado de Hitsugaya que fez mais um corte em seu corpo, o levando para o outro lado. Mas mesmo assim ele continuava em direção a caixa.

Então o garoto ergueu sua lâmina e saiu correndo em direção ao mostro. Cortou todo o hollow ao meio, fazendo sangue se espalhar por sua veste. Ao terminar, vendo que o hollow ainda lutava para manter-se vivo, subiu ao topo e arrancou sua máscara.

"Agora vá para o inferno" disse ele, e antes que terminasse a frase um enorme portal forrado de caveiras surgiu a suas costas. O jovem saltou e pousou suavemente no chão, enquanto o hollow era absorvido pelo portal. Assim que ele entrou, quieto e imóvel, o portal imediatamente se fechou e sumiu.

Novamente a paz reinava sobre o local. Um frio mortal, junto ao silêncio horripilante daquele local.

"Kuchiki-san!" Hinamori olha assustada para o lado. Rukia desmaiara. Também pudera, correu e berrou quando o ar ainda não havia voltado totalmente ao seu pulmão.

Hitsugaya então tocou naquela caixa luminosa. Era estranho, ela parecia ser de madeira. Mas ele não ousava olhar. Pegou a caixa segura com as duas mãos e olhou para traz. Rukia estava desmaiada! Como eles iriam...

Seus pensamentos não se concretizaram quando uma arraia azul, que emitia sua própria luz, surgiu VOANDO do buraco. Acima dela uma moça, de cabelos negros compridos e soltos. Um rosto bondoso e com uma sensação de alívio ao encontrar os três.

Hinamori olhou para traz, não acreditava no que estava vendo! Era a taichou do yonbantai! Finalmente sairia dali!

"Unohana taichou!" Falou ela com a voz tremida "Kuchiki-san... ela...".

Unohana desceu de sua arraia e tocou na testa de Rukia desacordada e sorriu.

"Não se preocupe, ela apenas se deixou levar para o cansaço, em breve acordará" Disse com seu sorriso bondoso.

Hinamori suspirou de alívio. Não se saíra bem em proteger a amiga, ficou aliviada ao ver que ela não corria riscos de vida. Ajudou a erguer Rukia e olhou a sua volta. Seu amigo voltava com a caixa luminosa segura em seus braços.

"Vocês dois! Acho que vão querer uma carona!" Disse Unohana já sobre a arraia aos dois.

Apressados subiram na arraia se encolhendo pelo frio, um tanto distantes de Rukia e a taichou. Ambos sentaram lado a lado, um escorando o braço no outro. Assim que estavam confortáveis a arraia bateu suas nadadeiras e voou para de volta ao buraco.

Hinamori apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo. Hitsugaya olhou para a garota. Não enxergava seu rosto pois o cabelo bloqueava esta visão. Mas suas vestes estavam molhadas, ensangüentadas e sujas de areia, ela tremia estupidamente, e gemia também. O garoto então tentou enxergar seu rosto, ela chorava, resmungava mas tentava abafar aquilo.

"Hina... mori..." Disse ele sem ação, sem saber o que fazer.

Reparando que o amigo a observava ela rapidamente esfregou o rosto com a manga, deixando areia em todo seu rosto e fazendo ela cuspir o que tinha engolido. Hitsugaya a olhou espantado, depois virou o rosto para o lado, deixando Hinamori a imaginar o que seu rosto expressava.

Curiosa foi a vez dela se inclinar e ver o que ele estava fazendo. Ficou assustava com o que via, nunca tinha visto aquilo antes. Algo inédito, que chegava a te a dar medo.

"Shiro... chan..." Foi a vez da garota não saber o que fazer. Hitsugaya ria com todas as forças do gesto que a amiga acabara de fazer.

"Desculpe, não pude evitar, foi impagável te ver cuspindo areia" Disse ele num sincero sorriso, contendo as gargalhadas.

Hinamori realmente não sabia o que fazer. Era difícil o amigo rir, ainda mais com tanta vontade. E também... Seus pequenos lábios desacostumados ao ato se esticavam, sua pele lisa e juvenil parecia tão viva, seus fascinante olhos verdes soltavam lágrimas de felicidade, sua voz era infantil, uma gargalhada doce e aconchegante, ao mesmo tempo rouca de quem nunca deu uma risada, bochechas coradas e quentes. Seu rosto era meigo, uma expressão pacífica, um gesto inédito, um rosto belo, mostrando outra face ainda mais bela, uma face que ela se orgulhava de ser a única pessoa que a conhecia.

"Você está rindo da minha cara?" Falou Hinamori tentando desprender a atenção daquele rosto lindo. Mas o garoto não conseguia parar de rir. Ela olhava aquela expressão simples e perfeita, aliás, admirava aquela expressão. Quando percebeu, já estava acompanhando o amigo em gargalhadas.

O vento frio passava por seus cabelos, eles sobrevoavam todo aquele caminho que ela demorara séculos para atravessar em segundos. Não enxergava muito a sua frente, somente o que a iluminação própria da arraia deixava. Um rosto gentil e aliviado era iluminado, seguido por um de cabelos negros, e lá ao fundo, dois rostos sorridentes, felizes, imunes de qualquer coisa negativa que poderia atacá-los.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tudo bem?" Disse Hitsugaya entrando do quarto com uma bandeja.

"Sim, estou bem melhor, obrigada!" Respondeu Hinamori tirando a toalha da cabeça, dando um sorriso confortante.

Ambos acabaram de voltar da clínica do yonbantai. Estavam perfeitamente bem, apesar dos arranhões. Hinamori tinha alguns (muitos) machucados pelo corpo, mas nada que a comprometesse, já que os enfermeiros conseguiram fazer cicatrizar com enorme rapidez a maioria, só sobraram os ferimentos mais profundos, que demoraria um pouco mais de tempo para curar. A garota chegara em casa e fora direto tomar um banho e se livrar das roupas molhadas e sujas.

Hitsugaya que não tinha nada muito grave preparou algo para a garota e ele comerem. Ambos não comiam a horas, seria realmente muito bom colocar algo no estômago.

Ele depositou a bandeja sobre o futon e observou a amiga. Hinamori secava suas longas e brilhantes madeixas castanho escuro, e com seus olhos achocolatados mirava seu reflexo no espelho. Seu rosto estava pálido, apesar de mais bonito agora que se livrara de todos aqueles arranhões e da areia. Em sua pele escorria as gotas do cabelo molhado, pingando no chão. Sua mente por alguns instantes se ocupou em apenas observar tamanha beleza. Até que reparou na expressão da garota. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, seus lábios tremiam descontroladamente e o nariz parecia fungar.

"Hinamori?" Perguntou ele sem entender nada. Quando entrara a pouquíssimo tempo no quarto ela estava bem e super disposta. "Está doendo algo? O que...?"

"Shiro-chan..." A garota virou o rosto para o amigo, jogou tudo o que segurava no chão, lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto novamente, lágrimas se misturando as gotas da água de seu cabelo. Hitsugaya ficou imóvel, sem ação, fora uma atitude muito repentina. A garota achou os olhos do rapaz e num gesto rápido, se pôs a correr ao abraço do amigo "Shiro-chan! Eu tive tanto medo! Toda hora! Ficava imaginando se... se eu poderia voltar... Se eu sobreviveria! Tive medo de... "Ela estiou por alguns instantes "De nunca mais te ver!"

Hitsugaya continuava imóvel. O que acabara de ouvir valia a pena ter vivido até agora. Aliás, era tudo o que precisava ouvir, era o que queria ouvir! Queria muito responder um _"Eu também"_ mas não queria... não se entregaria assim. Não queria que ela o vise fraquejando desse jeito, não queria dar um deslize desse, ainda mais para ela. Mas quando percebeu seu corpo involuntariamente já a tinha entre seus braços, enquanto Hinamori chorava descontroladamente. Apenas, então, apertou o abraço, consolando-a.

A janela refletia um lindo pôr-do-sol. Uma visão deslumbrante, que somente os dois privilegiados tinham por morar no local de maior visibilidade do céu. Os últimos raios de Soldo dia iluminavam o quarto, banhando aos dois com o calor da vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya encostou a testa na porta do quarto. Breve amanheceria. Olhava para a porta colada em seu nariz, sem saber o que fazia.

O dia lá fora se iniciava e o garoto tinha que correr para sua aula. Estava ali ele, uma jovem alma, encostado na porta do quarto de sua... _"melhor amiga?"_. Embora ele mesmo não gostasse de admitir em voz alta, era a pura realidade, ela o via assim.

Os primeiros raios pálidos da manhã começaram a entrar pela janela do corredor. O garoto tirou a testa da porta, mas ainda a encarando. Estava frente a frente da porta, como se ela fosse o maior obstáculo de sua vida. Colocou sua mão ao lado da porta para empurrá-la, mas não a empurrou.

O dia anterior o fizera sair de si. Já havia se exposto demais rindo daquele jeito mas... Agora não poderia mais segurar... Depois de tudo o que passara, ele não conseguia mais guardar para si. Se não fizesse algo acabaria fazendo alguma besteira.

"_Tudo bem"_ Pensou _"Ninguém vai saber"_ consolou-se e deu um sorriso. Com a mão já preparada, fez a posta escorrer para dentro do quarto. Ali revelava uma garota com curtas madeixas de cabelo, um rosto angelical e infantil, dormindo profundamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori acordou com os confortantes raios de Sol em seu rosto. Ao abrir os olhos percebeu que chorava, seu coração estava acelerado, e uma das mãos havia subido a sua boca. Não entendera nada, sabia apenas que nunca havia se sentido tão feliz!

* * *

Não sei o que pensaram xD Vai saber... Esta entrada no quarto da Hinamori foi muito suspeita O.Ó Mas eu deixei que suas imaginações fossem ativadas e se fantasiassem e deliciassem com o momento xD Sinceramente nem eu sei o que ele fez ali no quarto u.ú Nossa, como eu sou mentirosa xD

Mais uma vez desculpe-me pela demora T-T Estive meia ocupada com provas de literatura, viagens, amigos (sempre um incomodo que adoramos ser incomodados, né? ;D), família, animes, mangás e principalmente cosplays ;D Tenho lutado diariamente para conseguir dinheiro... Em fim consegui dinheiro e pude comprar meus tecidos... Agora resta sabe como diabos vou costurar aquilo x.x

Além do mais é complicado escrever quando se está escutando o OST do anime que você mais gosta e estando no MSN xDDD

E escutando o OST de Tsubasa Chronicle me deu vontade de rever a série, e agora estou relendo o mangá... Além do mais eu terminei um monte de series que eu tinha começado e... e... Ok, vou parar de tentar justificar meu atraso xD

Espero que tenham gostado do meu trabalho o.o Eu me deliciei muito escrevendo, espero que tenham gostado de ler! Ainda mais este último capítulo que eu pensei em algo e quando vi tinha escrito outra coisa xD Eu e minha mania de modificar a história enquanto escrevo o.o'

Em fim :D Reviews não matam gente xD basta apenas clicar ali no botãozinho roxo :D E nhá... Eu não sei começar outra história senão com meu casal favorito T-T Depois que eu vou mudando os personagens xD Então aguardem, pois HitsuHina é digamos... meu carma o.o Não.. Eu sou o carma deles tadinhos xD

Ok, uma fic curtinha, e sim, este é o último capítulo xD Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews, meus sinceros abrigada, é muito bom saber que estão gostando de meus trabalhos! Então até a próxima pessoal ;D


End file.
